All you wanted
by GothicDebby
Summary: AU. 6th year, 1940. When the war against Grindelwald is reaching Britain, and the Wizarding world is watching in concern, an unlucky alliance is formed. Harry Potter knew nothing of Tom Riddle before his 6th year, but now it seems like the Slytherin is everywhere. When everything start to go wrong, what are you willing to do to help protecting your world?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** That's what you get  
**Paring: **Harry/Tom, one sided Draco/Harry  
**Genre:** AU, Romance, slight Angst on Draco's point of view. SLASH, you are advised!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. This is written merely for fun.

**Chapter: **1/?

**AN:** This my first try at writing a fanfiction. I was at home last night, and I though about giving it a try. I had this idea in mind. This is set in school, but in the 1940 and Tom Riddle is a student. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, etc. are also in this era.

Imagine they were all classmate during Grinnelwald's time, and Tom is not yet Voldemort. The entire chapter is a Draco POV on Harry and Tom.  
I used it as an introduction. It shows how Hogwarts is, and the Magical world situation. Do not be fooled, although this chapter is from Draco POV, and he is a main character, the story is about Harry and Tom! So if you are major Harry/Draco fans, that is not the fic for you :)  
Enjoy and let me know if I should just never try again to write ;) English is my 2nd language, so grammar mistake warning since I do not have a beta.

* * *

**DRACO POV**

I remember perfectly when it happened. I can exactly pin down the moment when everything changed, when I realized the truth. And it tasted as bitter as the flavor in my mouth every time I end up loosing at quidditch to Saint-Potter-the-hero-who-is-oh-so-perfect.  
But then, possibly all the things in my life that are going wrong, that leave me feeling angry, helpless and frustrated are mostly related to Potter.

Harry-king-of-Gryffindor-Potter. He is my eternal thorn.  
In the beginning of my first year I did not care for the boy at all. He was just a face among the others. Another insignificant first year student that did not deserve the attention of a pureblood like me, somebody from the noble house of the Malfoy.  
I knew who the Potters were. Father had taught me everything I needed to know about the Wizarding world before I entered Hogwarts. The Weasleys were blood traitors, together with the Potters, Longbottom, Diggoryes and other pathetic families. James Potter may have been a pureblood from an important house once upon a time, but he had long lost any power and respectability after marrying a muggleborn. And from my father's stories, not even a really pretty one at it.

That is why when the name "Potter Harry" was called to be sorted by the hat, I did not care at all. I barely noticed he got sorted in Gryffindor, but from father's stories I knew that was to be expected. That his all family was Gryffindor.  
Rather disgusting if you ask me. I, of course, got sorted in the great house of Slytherin. I would have been soon the king of Slytherin, I was so sure of it.

Classes started, and I barely noticed I had Potter in some of my classes, except for the fact that Slughorn, our Potion professor, seemed to particularly love him. Something to do with the fact that Potter's mom was brilliant at potions. Slughorn also loved me, not only because of the importance of my family, but because I was damn good in potions; Potter was merely mediocre.

My life was good. Great even. I felt like I was the king of Hogwarts. Slytherins were recognizing me as an important pureblood heir, all following my plans. That was until Longbottom showed how truly pitiful he could be with a broom during quidditch lessons, and I had the great idea to make fun of it. Worst idea of my life. Not only Potter humiliated me in front of everybody by showing his superior ability to fly, but also he fast became the younger Seeker in a century or his father had thought him how to fly from the day he was born. After that, Potter became a legend. All thanks to me!  
Everywhere I went, people were talking about how Potter was some rising star showing great promise like his brilliant parents. Hell, I would have been amazing too if my father had nothing better to do than teach me quidditch. My father was a high politician; he was busy. Potter's father was some looser Auror who had nothing better to do with his life than hang around his half blind child. Seriously, Potter had to be half blind, there was no other excuse to wear such ugly, unfashionable and big glasses.

And that's were I really started to hate Potter, because he seemed to be better than me at something. And he was important in his house too, so he seemed like a worthy enemy. We started fighting regularly; we got constantly in trouble and had more detention than the rest of the students in our year united. I have to say our year, because in the year ahead of us there were the twin Weasley who undoubtedly held the detention record since Hogwarts was founded.

I could not understand the fascination everybody seemed to have with Potter. He hang out with a know-it-all mudblood, a Weasley (probably that was even worst than the mudblood) and had an evident lack of charm and etiquette. His grades were average, and he only seemed to shine in Defence against the Dark Arts. Again, no surprise there, his father was a goodie-goodie Auror who probably trained him privately.

Of course at the first quidditch match of the season I was begging Merlin to make him fall and expelled from the team, instead he caught the golden snitch and became even more popular. I saw his father there, screaming out of his lungs, jumping up and down with 3 other men who were as loud as him. Disgusting. Had nobody ever taught them how to behave in public? How purebloods behave?

But that would have been fine; it was the look that my own father gave him that hurt me the most. My father seemed to notice Potter, stare at him, and be almost impressed. It was nothing that people could notice, just a small glint in his eyes, it lasted a second, but I was a Malfoy. I knew how to read my father face. I knew what that meant. It meant he recognized Potter to be something. Something worth of his attention. And I got so angry. So outraged. So jealous. I wanted to ruin Potter life, until he was nothing.

I was out for blood that night, I was going to ruin the party in the Gryffindor tower, I had a great plan… until **HE** stopped me.

And by **HE** I meant the one person that holds now complete power over the Slytherin house, and almost all the professors and half of the school. To think that at the time I almost have not noticed him sounds ridiculous considering how things changed. I am talking to the one and only Tom Riddle, King of Slytherin and much more.

He was standing in the corridor just outside our dorm, leaning lazily against the wall, almost hugged by the darkness ever present in the dungeons. His legs were crossed, and his face was calm, almost too calm. The only light was emanated by the silver color on his Slytherin scarf, reflecting the dim light of a torch in a far away corner. I didn't even noticed his presence in my run to ruin Potter, until his chilling voice stopped me.

"Don't you think we lost enough points thanks to your miserable mission of revenge on Potter?"

I froze immediately. A pietrificus totalus could not have worked better. There was something to his voice. It was sweet, condescending with a menacing edge. There was something that made alarm bells ring in head. I turned slowly, and stared at him, trying to recover my "king-of-the-world" attitude.

"And who would you be? I don't know you so you must be some kind of mudb…"  
I broke my phrase seeing the look Riddle gave me. It wasn't a look any child should have been able to give. It was dark; it held promises of pain and retribution. And it held power. I grew up in a house of dark wizards. If there was one thing I was good at, it was to spot right away one when I saw it. And that was what Riddle was. A dark wizard. A young one, but the waves of raw power coming off him were enough to scare me back then; and still now if I am honest to myself.

"I'm going to tell you only once this, Draco" and he said my name with such venom that I just stared at him, flinching inside but trying to maintain a façade outside "You will drop this little war on the Potter heir right now. Because I'm tired to regain with my grades all the points you constantly lose. I don't care if you are a little needy child desperate for attention. I observed for far too long you behaving like a pitiful little child. You are no king of Slythering. You are the sad imitation of what was probably at his times your father " and he smirked, inclining his head as to study me after the provocation. His dark eyes, almost black in the dim light, were staring calmly my form, drinking in my every expression, pitying me in a mocking way.

"You will get me all the books about wizarding bloodlines you have in your prestigious Malfoy library. You'll do that, and I may forget what you just called me before" he ended the sentence with a matter of fact tone. And I was stupid. And proud.

"Who do you think you are? You are nothing but…" again my sentence broke, but it wasn't from the look I got this time. It was from pain. Pain searing trough my entire body. I felt on my knees, barely breathing. I managed to glance at him, and I lost my breath completely.

Riddle was just standing there; his position hadn't change at all. His hands were hanging loosely to his side, without a wand in sight. He was staring at me with a somehow cold, curious expression, like I was a particularly repellent lab experiment. He was doing this without wand. And he was merely a child.  
The pain did not stop until I managed to nod to him. Then everything ended, and he moved from the wall, cleaning his shirt from non-existent dust.

"I am glad we had this little chat Draco. I'll be waiting the books. Oh and " he smiled pleasantly, sending chills down my spine "pull yourself together, will you? You look dreadful" and with that, he headed back to the dorm.

At the time it took me over 20 minutes to compose myself, to fully understand just what had happened. For once I had totally forgotten Potter. I did not even yet know the name of the boy, but I was truly terrorized of him, and I knew he was going to be only trouble for me and MY house.

* * *

It did not take long, in the next two months that boy became very well known by every Slytherin. I found out his name was Tom Riddle, an orphan who grow up with muggles, although that was quite the taboo subject among Slytherins.

By the end of first year he was the king of Slytherin, and I was merely one of the backside followers. I was never one of his close "friends", and I never even wanted to be one. I watched sadly and pitfully how he stole from me my kingdom. My role.

By our third year he had become the most popular student in the school, he held teachers and students in the palm of his hands. He not only was the king of Slytherin, where even the older students were showing respect and obeying him, but also adored by the entire school. Girls fancied him, every house respected him and envied Slytherin for having such a marvelous and enchanting student.

I despised him secretly, but I still did what he wanted; I was never a masochist.

We won the house cup until the forth year, when Gryffindor won thanks to Potter's performances in the Duelist club. It turned out Potter could be lethal and was a great duelist, probably had something to do with the fact that his godfather Sirius Black was one of the greatest duelist of Magical Britain. I betted the git got trained during the summer.

I never stopped fixating and hating Potter for one second, and I kept track on him. I just did not act as blatantly as before. Sometimes we still insulted each other, and Riddle let it slide without care. I obsessed over Potter up to our fifth year without ever wondering why I detested the boy so much. He was Potter, and he was meant to be inferior to me. Instead the Gryffindor had grown up nicely, and he looked much more serious and manly than myself. He even got himself a new pair of glasses, a less hideous one that let his bright green eyes visible to everyone, much to the gratification of the rampant Gryffindor girls. He was still Gryffindor king, on the contrary of myself. I become nothing, and he was still so much.

But there was a sadness added to his persona because of the war.  
There was a rising Dark Lord in Germany, Lord Grinnelwald, and Potter's father and friends had been sent to help the fight against him. The battlefield was supposed to be very bloody, and I could not help but wonder how this was affecting the Gryffindor golden boy.

It was then that I realized I actually gave a damn about Potter's feelings. And I shouldn't have. I was suppose to be happy that finally something horrible happened to the boy, that he seemed distracted and upset, and that he had finally lost his first quidditch match because of these distractions.

Instead I found myself obsessing even more about him and his family. I secretly researched how his parents were, I found out a lot of stuff about his parents' school days and his father lineage.

I spent lots of time observing him laughing with his friends, staring bored out of the window during History of Magic, or working carefully on his potions.

I knew he went every two days to the Owlery to send letters to his family to find out something about the war and their condition.  
As the rumors of the war grew in gravity I watched morbidly how he improved his dueling skills, how he became almost destructive against his adversaries. The teachers had to reprimand him after the third student was sent to the hospital wing because of a much too strong spell. Of course Saint Potter felt terrible and visited the injured everyday, but that was beside the point.  
Potter was becoming increasingly strong, and it became clear to everybody that he would follow his father in becoming an Auror, and join them on the battlefield against Grinnelwald as soon as his Hogwarts' days were over.

The mudblood and Weasley were always with him, and Draco found himself growing uncomfortable noticing how the little Weasley girl was making attempts to seduce Potter. Not that they were successful, he was way too distract by the possibility that the war would hit Britain to be bothered by silly things like dating. As I noticed how happy I was that Potter was still single, I started to have doubts about my own feelings and myself.

It was at the end of fifth year that I realized. And that that sucked badly already enough as it was. I lost again against Potter, and we were all in the quidditch changing rooms of Gryffindor because the stupid Poltergeist was infesting the Slytherin ones.  
I was frustrated and pissed off; my father stared at me in open disappointment before leaving to talk to Mr-powerful-an-all-Riddle. Riddle had become so influential that some of our parents looked at him in hope for something I did not even understand yet. I knew it was dark though, darker than I felt confortable with.

Anyway, I was changing and I got to stare at Potter's bare back while he was changing into his school ropes, and I was dumbstruck by the sudden realization: I found Potter attractive. I stared almost eagerly at the muscle on his back, at his lean but masculine figure, trying to hide my stares from everybody else.

I though it was the worst thing that could happen to me. How silly of me.

I spent my fifth year summer coming to peace with my sexuality and my desire to still hate and humiliate Harry Potter, but to do it while he was naked. Yes, I was disturbed myself. To add to my great summer there was the fact that father and mother were always out, meeting with other pureblood families and rumors of the imminent war got mixed with rumors of a possible raising Dark lord among us. It did not take a genius to know they were referring to Riddle. The boy had shown incredible power, and in the dark Slytherin common rooms, far away from the eyes of the rest of the world, he had shown a ruthless, merciless attitude and a knowledge of dark spells that made my father envious.  
There were rumors that he was able to speak with snakes, but I never witness it and at the time I though it was just a legend to build up his charm.

* * *

My sixth year had just started when that moment arrived. The moments were I understood my life truly sucked. And I wanted to go back 6 years, to never make fun of Longbottom and never get interest in Harry-Fucking-Potter.

The war was more imminent than ever, and Dippet, our headmaster, explained that it was possible the war would hit Britain at any moment this year, during the welcome back ceremony. He stated that there was the possibility one of our teachers was going to leave us to fight. He said no names, but we all knew it was Dumbledore. I did not care at all; I hated the Transfiguration teacher. So full of himself and part of Potter's fun club. The only great thing about him was that he evidently disliked Riddle.

During the discussion all the students were staring at the headmaster, and he went on and on about how we would have increase hours of defense against the dark arts and extra duel possibilities to be ready for anything.  
I let my gaze slide among the students until I came to an end, fixing it on Potter. He was slightly taller, must have got couple of centimeters over the summer, but that wasn't what was so surprising. It was the hard look he was wearing, the seriousness of his posture and the raw power it was emanating. It was evident he trained for something this summer, and his body and magic were showing it.  
Evident for me at least, his friends did not seem to notice anything new, but by that moment I knew I just fixated over Potter way too much.

I moved on, moving my gaze over my table until I noticed Riddle. He was sitting in his usual spot, surrounded by all his closest "friends": Lestrange, Nott, Zabini, Harper, Greengrass and Parkinson. That was not unusual. What was unusual was the hungry look in his face, the way his body was slightly shifted to the right, the way his hands were closed in thigh punches, and the lips were sealed in a tense way. Riddle was usually stoic, showing no emotion at all.

I followed the stare, to end up staring back at… Harry Potter.

That was the worst moment of my life. The moment I felt my body almost shaking in shock, in my mind shattered thoughts forming themselves in a very confused order. When had this happened? When? How? And why haven't I noticed before?

I can pinpoint this moment as the worst of my life so far. Two weeks ago.  
The moment I realized that Tom Riddle, Slytherin king, the guy who had everything I ever wanted and rightfully deserved, that guy wanted once again something that I felt was mine, even if in some twisted way.  
Because I am no fool, I recognized that look on myself before.

The worst moment of my life so far.  
The moment I realized Tom Riddle was interested in Harry Potter.

* * *

**AN:** Tom capacity for wandless magic at his early stage comes from the story at the orphanage. He was able to torcher the other children, so I imagined him able to inflict pain without wands. He was not yet at that age able to do wandless magic with spells, but I guessed he was pretty experienced with pain ;)  
As you saw Harry is not the boy who lived, but plays a part in Grinnelwald story. James and Lily are still alive, because Voldemort did not exist so far.  
From next chapter there will be more interactions, and from now on the story will move in this year :)

Let me know what do you think about this,

Debs


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** All You Wanted  
**Paring: **Harry/Tom, one sided Draco/Harry  
**Genre:** AU, Romance, slight Angst on Draco's point of view. SLASH, you are advised!  
**Rating:** I used M so far because of couple of bad words. I don't know yet if it will include sexual scenes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. This is written merely for fun.  
**Chapter: **2/?

**AN:** So second chapter is up!  
I first thank the people who commented, and all the favorites and story alert! :)  
If you are following, please drop a review, even a small one, just to let me know what you think about this. I can assure you it really helps and increase my mood to continue writing ;)  
I apologize for **Grindelwald** typos: My computer automatically corrects it to Grinnelwald. I try to fix all of them, if you see one just let me know and I beg your pardon :(

This chapter is a Harry POV, starting from where Draco's left.

* * *

**HARRY POV**

This year was going to be incredibly hard.  
Harry knew this, and for the first time in his life the idea did not make him feel the need to hide in the quidditch field and pretend schoolwork did not exist.  
This year Harry was actually thrilled about the intensified lesson of Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Dueling Club. He needed all the help he could get in order to become strong enough to join the battlefield right after graduating.

He contacted the ministry during summer while training with Remus, and the Auror Department was very clear about the fact that he would NOT be allowed to skip any of his remaining two years at Hogwarts. However, if his grades were outstanding, if all his teachers agreed he was ready and IF there might be a future situation where there was a desperate need for Aurors, he could get a fast training and join the forces in the front line.

The Gryffindor knew that just the fact that the ministry even considered this possibility indicated the high possibility that it might happen. And by the dark news constantly coming through his parents' mails and the Daily Prophet, he was pretty sure the battlefield would be Britain, not Germany.

Grindelwald was advancing, and he made no mystery that he was interested in expanding his regime of terror over Magical and Non Magical Britain.

Harry did not know the details, but it seemed like Grindelwald held a particular interest over Britain, and he was moving at fast speed towards their borders.

Harry despised the idea of a new Dark Lord Dictator, but even more he feared the possibility that any of his friends and family could get hurt.  
His father and mother were already on the battlefield, together with Sirius, Tonks, and many members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Remus stayed behind; he was not allowed to be part of the forces because of his condition. Incredibly senseless in Harry's opinion, because Remus was a hell of a fighter, and he would have been a great help against the evil.

Peter also stayed behind, to take care of him in the absence of Lily and James.  
Although a kind offer, Harry suspected his uncle just was not made for fighting.

The Gryffindor loved him no matter what, and was happy to have Peter and Remus as a company last summer.

But now he was back at Hogwarts, and between classes, homework, quidditch training and his quite busy social life he felt like he was at school since months, instead it was only the second week of school.

"Are you joining the Dueling Club after quidditch training tonight?" Ronald Weasley, his best friend, asked him, while eating his last piece of Muffin stolen from the kitchens, merit to the kind house-elves.

"Yes, that is the plan. Tonight there is the first fight of the year between teachers. Should be fun to watch" Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Harry, your potion last Monday was quite good. I was impressed. Have you been practicing this summer?" Hermione asked him in an all too pleased tone that made the Potter heir hide a smile. He knew where this was going.

"I did. Remus is pretty good in potion, so he helped me a lot…"

He could not finish the phrase, when Hermione added sharply "SOMEBODY else should also practice more if he wants to graduate in two years".  
Harry chuckled, as the red-head walking next to him let out an exasperated groan.

"Hermioooooneeee… but I always know I can count on you. You'll always be there to help me, so I was waiting to practice when I will reeeeealllyyy need it" fast answered Ron, but the girl did not seem pleased at all.

She bit her lips, restraining herself from answering as they walked into 6th year potion, together with Slytherin.

* * *

"Today we'll work on a very difficult potions; one of the most used by the ministry in crime cases: Veritaserum" That's how Slughorn welcomed the 6th year into the lesson once everybody was seated at their regular seats.

There were many excited looks exchanged between students. The majority of the potions practiced at school were almost useless, but this one… this one was the real deal. Harry watched with a determinate look in his eyes as the teacher continued talking after giving him a bright smile. Slughorn knew all too well Harry's ambition to become an Auror, so he understood this potion would captivate his interest.

Although Harry had never been the best student in potion class, Slughorn had always loved him enough. His mom was his favorite student ever, and his parents were both successful Aurors. That was enough to get him invited to every Slug club meeting. They were once a month, and quite annoying for Harry. He always made an effort to avoid them, using the excuse that he was the quidditch captain, and the professor seemed to just let it slide.

"You will work in couple, BUT…" Slughorn held his hands up, stopping the student that were already up and ready to move next to their partner of choice "… I want you to be paired with somebody of the opposite house. Headmaster Dipped wants to promote friendship and union during these dark times, so I think there is no better way than to start working together. This potion will take up our next three lessons, and you will have to conduct a research on the subject, so you will have time to get familiar with somebody new."

The professor threw another big smile at his students, totally ignoring the aghast faces of the majority of the scholars.

Harry casted a sorry look in Ron direction, who was already on his way to sit next to Hermione, and he observed how the girl just stood up and efficiently moved next to Theodor Nott. The Slytherin stared at her but said nothing, evidently realizing that she was the better pick out of all the 6th year Gryffindors.  
There were quite a lot of Gryffindor better than Harry in potions, so he was incredibly surprised when he felt not one, but two quiet flops to both his sides.

He turned his head slightly in each direction, and just gaped at both boys.

Tom Riddle.

Draco Malfoy.

Was it a joke?

Trying to recompose himself, Harry arched an eyebrow at Malfoy in an evident challenge. The boy took it immediately.  
"What Potter? You are one of his…" and he threw a glance at their professor, who was humming quietly watching the students pair themselves "…favorites too, and I want to get an awesome grade. Don't think I may even remotely enjoy your golden boy company" Malfoy spat all too fast, venom in his voice and fierce gaze. Harry snorted, incredibly annoyed. He needed a good grade, and Malfoy was going to be a nuisance.

A slight cough made the Harry turn fast, fixing his gaze into cold, black, unforgiving eyes. Riddle.

"If I may, I just though this could be a good idea. I need to get a good grade, and I will since I am the best in this subject. You seem to apply more yourself lately Potter, so I think we can help each other. I'll assist you with a difficult potion, and you allow me to pick a Gryffindor slightly less annoying than the average, with all due respect to your house" Riddle just leaned his head to the side in a mock apology.

"We both are part of the Slug Club. We could just meet there in the next meeting, and avoid wasting each other time. Of course, that's only if you think the next meeting is worth enough to finally grace us with your presence, Gryffindor king. If not, we can just set up a date and meet in the library" concluded the Slytherin with a sly sneer, but a glint of enjoyment in his dark gaze.

Harry just stared at Riddle, bright green against pure black.

He knew Riddle by reputation, but almost never interacted with the Slytherin himself. Sure, they exchanged greetings when necessary, and shared couple of classes each year, but they never had to interact on a personal base.

The Prefect was some kind of legend around Hogwarts, many said he was the most brilliant student since Dumbledore himself. Tons of girls drooled every time he passed by, and he seemed to be incredibly gifted in any subject.

What Harry knew for a fact was that Riddle was rather polite, never instigated a fight against other houses and never showed up at quidditch matches. Overall Harry knew nothing about him, but…

Could anybody be any worst than Malfoy?

"Gryffindor king… It's that how you Slytherins refer to me down in the dungeons?" Harry tried to joke around, finally removing his stare from Riddle's. The boy seemed emotionless most of the time, and it disturbed him in some unexplainable way.

Probably because all the people generally Harry's interacted with were really easy to read.

Riddle just blinked, pink thin lips slightly turning up in the left corner.

"Even if it was, I can think of worst names to be known as"

Harry turned his body, facing again the front of the class, where the storage was open, showing many ingredients in a colorful exposition.

"If we'll work together, you should know I like to be called Harry. I am sure you know that is my name, no need for formal honorary titles. Your first name is Tom, right?" He stated, offering this way his agreement over the partnership.  
Riddle just hummed as a response, his eyes blinking rapidly when he said his name.

Uh… Maybe Riddle did not like strangers to use his first name?

"Potter…" Malfoy started to call upon the Gryffindor attention, when Riddle spoke quietly over him, in an all to affable voice.  
"Malfoy, I think _Harry_ just accepted to be my partner. I see Longbottom is still alone, why don't you go to sit next to him, so we can proceed and start the lesson?"

Harry did not turn at the interchange; he just felt Malfoy stand quietly and he knew the boy was gone. Weird. Didn't usually Malfoy throw a fit everytime things did not go his way? With him he always did! Did he move because he just did not care enough, or because Riddle ordered him? Was it even an order?

Harry casted glances at Riddle, but the prefect was already getting set up his workstation on the table. Sighing, the Gryffindor decided that there was no point in overthinking this. Riddle was by far a better pick than Malfoy, and he just needed to work with him two weeks. Nothing that would change his life, and it was definitely going to help out his grades.

Turning to check on his friends, Harry saw Ron sitting in front of Hermione, and his partner was Crabbe. Oh Merlin, Ron was going to have it rough.

Meeting his best friend eyes, Harry offered him a sympathetic look, before turning to listen as Slughhorn launched himself in the explanation of this complex potion.

* * *

After a more than extenuating Quidditch practice, where everybody came out dirty and wet, thanks to the pouring rain started that particularly gloomy afternoon, Harry was running late for the duel between professors.

"I so want to make it…" it was all Harry thought while running, leaving mud steps all over the corridors floors. Entering the great hall, he noticed how it had changed to suit the club's needs: no more 4 table lines, but one stage in the center, a long and skinny platform, surrounded by stands and seats like a roman arena.

Harry looked around, it was quite full already, and it was tough to spot his friends between all the students present. He lifted himself to his tiptoe, trying to spot any redhead in the room. It was convenient to be friend with the Weasleys.

"_Tergeo Persona_"  
An odd, warm feeling made Harry slightly itchy when he was hit by the charm from behind. In one second his quidditch uniform was perfectly clean and waterless again, his hair were a total mess, but dry and not dripping water and mud, and his glasses were as shiny as new. He brought his right hand to his face, feeling the skin clean and warm, confused, before turning to face non-other that Tom Riddle, just couple of steps behind him.

Riddle was well groomed as always, his hair combed to the side, his bang falling just above his dark eyes, and his Slytherin uniform looked like it just got ironed two seconds before. Harry let himself envy the prefect for a second; he would never manage to look that presentable even on his wedding day.

"Thanks, I guess" The Gryffindor managed to say with a friendly smile, meeting the other eyes and inclining his head slightly. "I haven't though of that. I was just trying to make it for the duel"

"That's ok" Riddle moved his head casually, as to indicate it was nothing, eyes boring into Harry's green one. "I just could not let you walk around like that. It was either the charm or taking off points. As a prefect is part of my job to make sure you are all presentable" The Slytherin smiled, turning his eyes to nod at somebody in the crowd.

Turning, Harry noticed that so many girls were staring in their direction, evident blushes on their faces, and all whispering to one another.  
"wow, Riddle is really popular" Harry though inclining is head slightly with a surprised expression on his face, observing how every girl was staring at them.  
Sure, he was quite popular himself, but never at THIS level. Riddle seemed to be able to stop whatever was happening in the room just with his presence. Impressive.

Wetting his lips, he turned to face the Slytherin again, and took at immediate step back. Riddle was watching at him, scrutinizing every expression in a way nobody else before ever did. The first instinct kicking in harry was to back off. Fast.

"Err…" The Gryffindor tried to start a conversation, but nothing came out of it. He just swung from one leg to the other, awkwardly.

"You won't find Weasley or Granger now, in this confusion" and the prefect waved his hands as to point at the crowd that kept increasing by the minute.  
"You can come and seats at the prefects' stand with me, if you like. Thomas and Patil should be there too" Riddle offered politely, and without waiting an answer he started to walk towards the stands.

Harry stayed still for a few more second, rather confused on what to do. He did not spot his friends yet, and the duel was almost beginning… and it was true the prefects' stand was in an awesome position to see the show…  
Digesting his thoughts on Riddle's staring, he convinced himself it was all in his imagination, because he did not know the guy well. Probably that's how the prefect behaved with everybody.

Harry hurried behind Riddle, soon finding himself sitting beside the Slytherin, just behind Dean and Padma.  
"Harry?" Padma questioned his presence; looking surprised.

"What are you doing here? Sneaking to get the best view?" she grinned, and Dean winked at Harry like he was part of a secret joke "Ron will be so jealous to know you managed to sneak here. He always begs me to take him up here" the brown boy whispered mischievously.

Harry managed to smile at them, shaking his head, sending his already terribly messy hair in a state of complete chaos.  
"I was late and I couldn't find anybody else, so Tom… or Riddle…" Harry bit his lips, moving his gaze toward the Slytherin. He just realized he was not familiar on how the other wanted to be called by a nearly stranger.

"Riddle" was the Slytherin only reply, as the boy did not even turn to look at him, eyes fixed on the platform where the teachers where moving around.  
Harry turned to his friends, making a funny face that meant something like "ups I guess I messed up", making the two Gryffindor prefects laugh quietly.  
"yeeahh… as I was saying, Riddle was so kind to bring me up here. You see" and Harry voice became mockingly pompous "I was INVITED, I repeat, INVITED, I did not sneak in".  
Harry did notice the two Gryffindor prefects sent curious looks in Riddle's direction, but the Slyther was ignoring all of them.

"Welcome to the first teacher duel of the year" Dubledore welcomed warmly all the students present in the great hall, using an amplification charm.  
"Last year you got to see duels involving a lot of classic spells: attach and defense by experts in the field. Because of that, today we decided to show you something different."

That picked up the attention of everybody, the hall becoming really silent all of the sudden "Different, but very useful" Dumbledore added, moving his eyes around the room, as to demand their complete attention.

"When you think of duel you commonly think of the classic duels, where people bow at each other and use defense and attaching spells. In real life, it does not go that smoothly" the professor inhaled deeply "in real battle situation, people use whatever they can. They throw potions, materialize plants, import animals or magical objects that you may have never seen. People do not stick to ministry-approved spells either. Because of this, today duel will be showing how to be resourceful and think outside the box. Please welcome our two volunteers:

Professor Vector and Professor Slughorn"

Everybody clapped politely, but Harry could see the mesmerized and confused expressions that every student bared on his face. Arithmancy and Potions?  
Dean shot him a puzzled look, and Harry replied with a copy of the same expression. Only Riddle seemed to be enthralled; he had moved forward with his body, head leaning on his hands, and muscles tensed as in expectancy of something.  
Harry observed him for a second more than necessary, before turning to see the two professors shaking their hands and getting in position.

You could hear the sound of rain falling of the magical roof of the great hall. Everybody was holding their breath.

In a second, Vector had her wand up, and was drawing something with that.

She was incredibly fast. From his advantage position, Harry could notice she was drawing numbers and mathematic symbols that he barely recognized, but she was too fast to memorize them and they disappeared after a second.

Slughorn moved his wand and sent her a clear "_Expelliarmus_".

The spell flew towards the Arithmancy professor, but it stop as he hit something. All of the sudden a barrier illuminated around Vector. A circular shield of vibrating numbers, all shining in a vivid dark red color, surrounded her.

She flicked her want, and a lash made of strange symbol detached itself from the shield, trying to whip Slughorn. The professor dodged it with an ability that left Harry rather stunned. Who knew the old, fat dude could move that fast?

Slughorn held his wand in the right hand, and with the left he extracted a small vial from his rope, and fast threw it on the ground. A green smoke surrounded Vector right after the glass broke, and nobody could see what was happening inside. The acid green color of the smoke did not look friendly at all.

For about 10 second everything held still, and just when Harry was starting to believe Slughorn had won, the smoke began to form a small tornado, and soon everybody could see the numbers around the Arithmancy teacher turning in a magical flow, dispending the smoke.

Slughorn gave an impressed look at that, bowing his head as to congratulate his adversary, before flickering his wand to make another vial appear. This time it was a big one that seemed to be filled with a dark blue substance, similar to jelly.

He magically opened the vial and threw the content against the numbers' shield. With an intense BOOM, that had all the students covering their hears, the numbers started to dissolve with a frizzing sound that remembered Harry of an acid destroying something.

In a second, charms were flying around, buzzing numbers were popping and the remaining of the blue potion seemed to be devouring the wood of the podium.  
Wow, that little potion was a bitch, Harry though observing enthralled how spells, potions and gleaming, weird numbers were mixing up in a destructive succession.

All of the sudden there was a loud sound, and Vector felt to the floor. It seemed the blue potion destroyed some parts of the wood under her, and the podium did not hold her weight anymore. Everything stopped.  
Slughorn walked to her and helped her standing up, before staring at the student all too pleased. The professor was going to tell this story until exhaustion, Harry was sure of it.

Everybody stood, clapping hard at the professors, whispering excited to each other.

Harry was fast up; smashing his hands together so hard that he would probably feel them ache the next day. It did not matter. What he has just witnessed was eye opening; he never saw something like it. Sirius never fought that way. Neither his parents.

He turned to see the prefects around him, and his clapping reduced in intensity as he noticed that, while everybody was screaming at their professors, Riddle was observing him attentively.

And all Harry could think was "Why?"

* * *

**AN:** Yes, Peter Minus is part of the Marauders. If you think about it, without Voldemort he would have continued to venerate James and Sirius, and be part of their little group. To stay in cannon I kept him there, although I have a specific idea for his role in the story.

Reding the books Tom had maintained a perfect façade outside Slytherin, so I imagined under his control, the Slytheris would leave more alone the other houses, and concentrate on power plays. Not Draco, Crabbe and Goyle… they are out of the inner circle ;)

The duel is very different, I wanted to give other parts of magic a chance.  
I mean, Hermione study Arithmancy… for what? We never get to see anything about that. I created my version of it. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it :D

Chapter three will be up sometimes next week!

Remember to review, thanks for passing by and reading my story :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** All You Wanted  
**Paring: **Harry/Tom, one sided Draco/Harry  
**Genre:** AU, Romance, slight Angst on Draco's point of view. SLASH, you are advised!  
Don't like, don't read!  
**Rating:** I used M so far because of couple of bad words. I don't know yet if it will include sexual scenes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. This is written merely for fun.  
**Chapter: **3/? (I'm afraid it might get long)

**AN:** I again thank all the people who commented, and all the favorites and story alert! :) You guys make me so happy!  
This chapter shows 3 different POV, and introduces other characters.  
This should be the last "introductory chapter", from next one we'll start the real action :D Enjoy my dearests!

* * *

**HARRY POV**

Harry was just incredibly tired.  
He stayed up most of the night talking to his classmates about the duel they all just witnessed, and how crazy it was.  
Everybody bombarded Hermione with questions about Arithmancy, since she was the only 6-year Gryffindor that took it. For the first time, Harry really regretted not selecting that particular class: it seemed to give beneficial skills in battle.

After that the argument shifted towards gossip, and Ron, as expected, was enraged that Harry got to be on the prefect stands before him. When Harry explained how it happed, Hermione was thrilled at Riddle's effort to be friendly and get to know Harry, while Lavender begged Harry to snoop around and find out who Riddle liked, and if he was seeing somebody.  
Harry snorted, but Patil and other younger girls begged him so much that to close the discussion he ended up promising he would do what he could. Only that seemed to placate the girls.

He wanted to talk with his best friends about the fact that, in his modest opinion, Riddle stared just a bit too much and was bit freaky, and needed a lesson or two on showing emotions with his face… hell, even Hedwige had more expressions than the Slytherin.

Instead he talked about how Malfoy had tried again to sabotage his potion by being his partner, and everybody in the common room was very willing to spend some time Draco-bashing!

* * *

"Are we going to practice tonight? The weather seems much better than yesterday" Ginny sat down next to Harry at lunchtime, taking the free seat in front of Hermione.

Harry finished to chew a giant piece of meat, before lifting his head, observing critically the sky showed in the great hall "I guess we could. I just do not want to overwhelm all of you. I mean, don't you have school work to do?" He asked politely, meeting the kind brown eyes of the only Weasley girl.

" yeah, but I can do them before. The first game is against Ravenclaw, and we got to win. Now that Diggory left, they have a new seeker, and he seems pretty good" She added, and Harry followed her gaze, leading to a short blond guy who seemed to be slightly younger than himself. Probably a 4th or a 5th year student.

"who's that?"

"Trickle, Tedd. He was a reserve since he was in his second year, and now he's finally in the team. I'm sure he will do his best to win and beat us"

Harry grinned at that.  
"Good, I hope he brings on his best game!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, winking at the redhead "Quidditch practice approved. I'll post a reminder in the bulleting board in the common room."

Ginny smiled brightly at Harry, starting to fill her plate with food.  
"Will you also help me in DADA? We are talking about werewolf and… well…" She blushed a little, holding the fork harder than necessary.  
Harry noticed, and smiled condescendily at the girl. He had a habit of people being uncomfortable to talk about werewolves with him, because of his know association with Remus.

"No problem Gin! I'll help you for sure! Let's say tomorrow evening?"

"Cough Cough."  
That got Harry's attention, and turning his head the boy noticed Hermione staring at him in a reprimanding way that made him flinch. Gosh, she was always able to make him feel like that time when he was a child and his mom found him flying with his dad's broom.

"There is the first Slug Meeting tomorrow. Not that you usually care…" She started in a matter of fact tone with scolding expression "… but didn't you tell me you promised Riddle you'll talk about the project there?"

Harry gaped a little. For the beard of Merlin, he forgot. Seemed like he really needed to show up at the club this time.

"I'll be going too" Ginny jumped in happily, saving him "We can talk about it there. So you'll kill two basilisks at once."

Harry laughed out loud, Ron following him.  
"That works, I can work with Riddle and then with you. This way I'll avoid spending too much time listening to Slughorn, although I do want to know more about the potions used in the duel"

"me too!" Ron followed him, before frowning. Ron was the only one of them who was not a Slug member. No matter what Ron did, the professor never showed a particular interest in the second to last Weasley. Harry knew that was hard for Ron, because Billy and Percy had both been in the Slug club at their time, and now his little sister was. It was difficult to accept for Ron.

"That's ok Ron, I'll tell you everything in the dorm" Harry reassured his best friend, who smiled gratefully at him.

"HEY LOSERS!" Harry felt a smack in his head, that made him spit half of the food in his mouth.

"yuck Harry" Hermione waved her wand, making a napkin almost attack Harry's face in the intent to clean him.

"Oww Herm stop it! I can't even breathe…" Harry held in a strong grip the napkin, before tossing it at Fred and George, who were the one that had just hit him and Ginny on the sholders.

Fred tried to push the napkin away, but enchanted it kept flowing back at him face.

"Who's the looser now?" Ginny replied, enchanting another napkin against her brothers.

And soon in the entire Gryffindor table there were napkins flying everywhere, attacking innocent students.

* * *

**TOM POV**

Tom was sitting at the Slytherin table, discussing with Nott and Greengrass about how to bring into the school a particular hard, and highly illegal, ingredient that he needed for a specific ritual. Not that his two _so-called_ _friends_ knew what he needed banshee claws for, their job was merely to procure him the item, not to know his plans.

He was checking some papers that Nott gave him, when screams and sound came up from the Gyffindor table. Forcing himself not to roll his eyes at the shameless house, he spun around 90 degrees to understand what was happening now.  
Was it possible that it was always the Gryffindor to disturb meal times?

He scanned the noisy table, noticing a rising amount of offensive flying napkins attacking various students, and the general loud laughs of the rest of the three houses.

Tom did not specifically care if the rest of Hogwarts decided it was brilliant to act stupidly in public, as long as his house members kept some decorum. He was just slightly annoyed that his important discussion got interrupted for nothing…  
His eyes stopped on Harry Potter, who was making a giant fool of himself by piloting with his wand three different napkins against the three Weasleys boys, while defending himself from some dirty napkin.

How could somebody so gifted in fighting act that stupidly?

Tom had his thoughts before choosing Harry Potter. He had scanned a long list of available candidates out of his personal hit checklist, there were couple of very good duelers at Hogwarts who would require him _half_ the work he would need to convince Potter to help him.  
Yet… Potter was the best dueler in the school; he never personally dueled the Gryffindor, but it was one of the things in his list to do eventually.

And Potter was powerful, where he lacked the knowledge he compensated with instincts and improvisation. Tom could see how Potter got trained all his life, how he grew up with Aurors.

And Potter was a challenge.

It had been too long since he had to really work to convince somebody to do something for him. The Slytherins were at his command, however they liked to admit it or not. The Ravenclaws admired him, and with the right strings pulled they did what he wanted. Hufflepuffs were not hard to manipulate: it was almost a joke to make them move precisely like he wanted. They were all merely pawns in a giant chess games. They just did not know it yet.  
Gryffindors were a bit trickier, but he always managed using charm and manipulations… but Potter. Oh Potter would be a challenge.

Harry Potter. Gryffindor golden boy, from a pure Gryffindor family, surrounded by so much love and niceness that made Tom want to unleash a troll in the school just to disrupt that amiability.

Potter was not an angel per se; he did get in an awful lot of troubles thanks to his recklessness and the dumb friends he surrounded himself with.  
The Gryffindor had never been the best at school until last year, when he started to apply himself because of the war. That was when Tom started to notice him.

How Potter would smile less, and when he though nobody was looking, he would wear a determinate, sad expression that mismatched with his teenage face.

His grades went up, but what really caught Tom's interest was the way he started fighting.  
The Gryffindor had constantly been brilliant in dueling, but always in a nice sort of way. Now… Now he was brutal. And ruthless. He sent couple of people to the hospital wig, and when he fought he was aiming to win. In a very proximate future, he would aim to hurt. Maybe even to kill.

Tom needed that.  
He needed somebody that was able to fight next to him, somebody who was prepared to fight dark wizards. Somebody ready… to fight Grindelwald.

Tom had this all plan in mind. He needed to defeat Grindelwald before Dumbledore, to get the recognition and the gratitude of all magical Britain. If he was lucky enough, he would take care of Dumbledore in this process too.

Once he become a national hero, he would slowly start to change things from inside the ministry, where he would no doubt held a prominent position.

He would honor his ancestors; honor the Dark arts, honor magical purity and bloodlines, and… eliminate muggles' rights. It was all in the long run, but he would eliminate those disgusting, filthy beings that merely resembled a human. Because what made a person alive was his magic, and without magic, muggles were nothing but animals. They would become the lowest scum of society, and rightfully serve wizards. It was all clear in his mind.

Oh he did not expect the world to just let him be. He would have an army, an army that he was already preparing now; a mass of trained dark wizards, able to perform the darkest and most ancient spells. An army at his command, ready for blood.

He would become the most powerful dark lord this world will ever have.

And he would be there, forever.

But before all of that.  
Before he needed to kill Grindelwald and eliminate Dumbledore.  
For that he needed Potter.  
Not only he needed him, but he also needed to train him harder, and to teach him the dark arts. It would not be easy to convince the Gryffindor to learn black magic; he needed the right motivation and the right incentive.

And after all of his plans were accomplished… he would need to take care of Potter.

Because Potter would not stand the dark world he will dreate, so he needed a fast way to kill him after defeating Grindelwald, and get all the glory himself.

Yes, his plan was brilliant.  
And it was ready to start.

* * *

**DRACO POV**

Draco watched with calculating eyes as Tom Riddle stood up, and marched towards the Gryffindor table. Inwardly he flinched, grinding his teeth in frustration.

He knew Riddle was plotting something, I mean, Tom Riddle was _always_ plotting something, but this time that something included Harry.

Oh Merlin, he was calling him _Harry_. How pathetic. Like he could ever call him Harry out loud… Potter would probably hex him just for trying. Everybody in the school could, even bloody Riddle could after Potions class… but him.

Draco made Crabbe and Goyle shut up with a sign of his hand and a harsh "shhhh!", observing what was happening next.

Tom had walked up to where Harry and his friends where playing, and he moved his wand once. All the napkins felt down.  
A great show of power. Overall, even if they were simple enchantments, stopping them all together required a great strength and good control over magic.

Mudbloods would not realize it; their knowledge of magical cores was too limited. The majority of the gold-red students were complaining as Riddle went on and took away 20 points from Gryffindor for disturbing the mealtime, but not Harry.

Harry was no mudblood, no matter what his father said about the current lady Potter. Harry grew up as a pureblood, and knew about magic rules and controls.  
And Harry was giving Tom an impressed look, almost analyzing.  
Draco betted that was what Riddle wanted. Bloody bastard.

As Riddle made to come back to the table, Harry stood up calling him.

"Riddle?" The sound was soft enough that it could be missed between all the complain talking that enraged as soon as Tom had given his back to the Gryffindor tables. But Draco hadn't missed it. And he knew Tom wouldn't either.

With a subtle movement of his wand, Draco subdued the volume of noises in the great all for his ears only. He was not going to miss this conversation.

Proving his thought, Tom turned on himself; smiling in a condescending, fake way in Harry's direction.

"I'm sorry _Harry" _and the name was said in a sweet way that gave Draco's Goosebumps. He knew that tone, that tone was not your friend. It was manipulative and sick.

"It had to be done. You were all quite out of control"

"Oh?" Harry looked surprise for a second, red lips opening slightly, as well as his bright green eyes "oh no, that's… that's ok. It was fun, I mean… you should try, instead of studying the all time."

Tom was giving his back at Draco, but the Malfoy hair could bet that the Slytherin king was raising one of his eyebrows, the right one, at Harry.

"Anyway, I did not call you to complain. I just wanted to make sure we are still on for tomorrow night… the date?"

Harry asked, clueless to how that sounded at the ears of the people around them.

Draco squeezed his eyes, bringing a glass of pumpkin juice to his dry lips.  
Couple of younger Gryffindors and Ravenclaws girls were staring at them, evidently listening the whole conversation. Urgh, this was going to make a great gossip.

Draco could see the back of Tom's head inclining, probably wearing an insinuating smirk.  
Bloody Potter… wasn't he suppose to be smart? He was giving Riddle all the opportunities in the world.

"mmmm yes, our… date" and the voice was smooth, with a hint of mockery that had Harry finally realize what it had sounded like.

"Well… I mean… potions… Slug Club?" Harry moved uncomfortably from one feet to the other, letting his bang hide his eyes.

"Yes, of course it's still on. Unless you prefer meeting somewhere more private?"

The Ravenclaws mouths opened, three girls blushing.  
Draco hated the lots of them. Riddle was creating a gossip on purpose; just to be able to confront Harry… was it only for that, right?  
Riddle had never shown a particular interest for anybody before, boys and girls…

"I think we can start there, and if we need more time we can organize a meeting in the weekend?" Finally Potter looked again Riddle in the eyes, no blush on his face. Thank Merlin. If Draco ever saw Harry blushing because of Riddle, he may have to puke straight away.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow _night_ Harry" again the voice was melodious, to external hear may have sound even sweet. To Draco expert Slytherin radar, it sounded like a promise of murder.

The Ravelclaws girls started talking right away, as well as two Gryffindor girls.  
Merlin and Morgana… this was already getting gravely on his nerves.

* * *

**HARRY POV**

Harry sat immediately down at the table. Ron was still eating like a pig, complaining with the twins about how evil Riddle could be. Ginny had left and Hermione was staring at him. Intensely.

That was never a good sign.

"Herm?"

"Harry… Don't you think Riddle is flirting with you?"

Harry gaped at her.

* * *

**AN=** Hope you enjoyed it. As you see, Tom has no lust or romantic feelings for Harry yet. But he is smart, and knows that if a rumor started, Harry would constantly hear about it and eventually talk about it with him. ;)  
Next chapter will be up not before Saturday, probably even Sunday. I have my boyfriend visiting, and between that and work I will not have time to write anything until Friday's afternoon!

Have a great week and, if you want to make me really, really happy, leave a comment! ;) Debs


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** All You Wanted  
**Paring: **Harry/Tom, one sided Draco/Harry  
**Genre:** AU, Romance, slight Angst on Draco's point of view. SLASH, you are advised!  
Don't like, don't read!

**Rating:** I used M so far because of couple of bad words.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. This is written merely for fun.

**Chapter: **4/? (I'm afraid it might get long)

**AN:** awww thank you for the reviews! They made me truly happy! :)  
I have nothing more to say, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about it!

This is mostly HARRY POV, with a little of somebody else at the very end ;)

* * *

**HARRY POV**

Harry was marching toward the dungeons of the castle, to the next meeting of the Slug Club in a grim mood. Not only he was not a big fun of this kind of meetings in general, but they were located close to the Slytherin common room, and that area of the castle seemed to be 10 degrees below the rest of Hogwarts.

Slughorn always wanted his events to be somehow elaborate, so nobody wore the school uniform but nicer attires. Harry had picked up some of the fancier clothes he brought to school with him, and put them on. They were light, so now he was starting to feel chilly. Urgh, damn agreement to talk in this meeting. He should have asked Riddle and Ginny to meet him in the library, if not…

Harry inhaled deeply, letting his shoulders fell down in surrender at the light frustration he felt.

Not that it was in anyways Riddle's fault, Harry guessed he should give himself a big clap for the humiliation he manage to inflict upon his person in the last 48 hours.

When Hermione asked him if Riddle was flirting with him, he had though she was nuts.  
By the afternoon, he was positively convinced he was the nut case, not his friend.

Every girl in the school was convinced that he had somehow managed to get a date with Riddle.

Apparently this was already a huge accomplishment.

The story on how and why varied between years and houses: 4th years Ravenclaws though he had always had a gay vibe (thank you very much for that!) and came out asking Riddle, but 5th year Gryffindor told him they had always knew he was hiding something big since last year, and now they knew what. Slytherin girls were all convinced he begged Riddle and the prefect just accepted to be nice, but truly he was disgusted by the idea.

Harry was just… astonished.

He had no idea how this thing had gotten so popular, but suspected it had little to do with him, and a lot to do with Riddle. That guy was just too popular for his own good.

Truly Harry was just glad the 6th year Gryffindor knew the truth, and just felt really sorry for him.

Ron had been a great friend, and defended Harry whenever he could, protecting his "_straightness_".

Hermione did not comment anymore about Riddle's inexistent flirting after seeing how this gossip exploded. Harry was very grateful for this, because he felt like he heard Riddle's name too many times in the last 2 days.

With a sting of guilt he realized the poor Slytherin had absolutely nothing to do with this, and probably was as annoyed as him about the situation.

Arriving in front of professor Slughorn's chosen room, he took a big breath and put on his face the nicest fake smile he could conjure. He was quite the expert after having to visit his muggle uncles every summer.

Knocking lightly, he entered once he heard the loud voice of his professor screaming "come in, come in".

* * *

"Harry, my dear boy, no quidditch practice this time? How wonderful. Come, sit here by me"

Slughorn called on him right away, and Harry smiled nicely, running his eyes upon the guests already there.

Hermione was sitting next to Ginny and McLaggen, another Gryffindor.  
Hermione looked really nice in her blue dress, and Ginny the same. The redhead was wearing a light orange dress that made her color of hair stand out pleasantly. Harry smiled at both of them, showing a thumb up and blinking at them jokingly. Both of them replied with a laugh and a giant smile.

He them moved his eyes fast over the room, there were about 12 students, representing various years and houses.

Next to Slughorn were sitting down the Carrow sisters, which Harry could not remember the names, Zabini and, at his very right, Riddle.

Harry could not help himself, his eyes resting a second more then necessary on the Slytherin king. Riddle was in perfect attire, black trousers and jacket that fitted his lean body, hair perfectly groomed and his Slytherin tie still present, perfectly tied around his creamy green shirt.

How did he manage that?

And wasn't Riddle supposed to be poor? He remember something about Riddle being raised by muggles…

Realizing he stared a bit too long, he immediately moved to address the professor, fighting his own embarrassment. All the gossip had made him self-conscious.

"My boy, my boy, just sit with us. It's a pleasure to have you here. Tell me, do you have any news about your dear parents?"

Sitting down next to Zabini, strategically avoiding to sit next to Riddle, he smiled kindly at the question.

"I got a mail couple of days ago. The war is tough, but they are positive they can manage nicely. The French are also sending their support, and this helped a lot"

Slughorn nodded, using a very deep, experienced tone.

"My dear boys, one day you'll see... The world out there is not always easy. But here, in this room, you are all brilliant, and I'm sure you'll all manage to be successful and stay out of trouble"  
Harry snorted, and Ginny, who walked up to them, smiled at the sound.

"Harry out of trouble? That would not be him"

Slughnorn laughed hard, smiling at the redhead

"He'll grow up, you all will grow up."

Harry was starting to say something, when Slughnor went serious for a moment.

"I know you think you are ready Harry, but you are not. Out there… there is evil. Real evil.

You are a great dueler, but not good enough. I would always recommend you to follow the Auror training after Hogwarts, before joining the real battle"

Harry stared at the professor in silence, not knowing what to say.

He could feel everybody's eyes on himself, but he could not come up with any retort for once.

Because deep inside he knew that, so far, that was the truth.

Ginny sat on his right, squeezing his hand for a mere second, before asking about the potion used in the duel. The atmosphere in the room warmed up again, and Harry was grateful for the change of argument.

Slughorn was very pleased, and launched himself in a pompous explanation about his awesome skills.

* * *

Harry listened to the all explanation, very interested. At the end, Riddle asked the professor if he could teach him the potion, even as an extra curricular activity.

"oh my boy… I shouldn't. But… I know you Tom, and I like your thirst for knowledge. We can agree on an evening that works for the both of us." Slughorn said, watching Tom with a warm gaze that left Harry no doubt about who was the professor favorite student.

"Could I join too?" The question escaped his mouth before he could even realize.  
Harry just wanted to learn anything that had to do with dueling, and the occasion was wonderful to go to waste.

Slughorn opened his eyes in surprise, before laughing hard and being very pleased with the request. Tom, Harry noticed with slight disconcert, had a thin smirk on his mouth, like he was laughing at a secret joke.

The rest of students in the room looked very amused.

Ginny, still sitting next to him, was looking at him in a nervous way, and Hermione faintly shook her head, as to tell him something he clearly missed.

Zabini and the Slytherin girls were all looking at him like he was an endangered species, to pity because he was too stupid to survive.

The few other students had an amused, knowing look that made Harry's inside cringe.

"I'm not doing this to be with…"

"Harry, why don't we start talking about the project? We can sit there" said Tom with a smooth voice, interrupting him.

Harry just nodded, following him to a corner of the room, where a small table and couple of chairs were positioned.  
Harry could just feel the eyes of everybody on his back. Bloody hell.

"Are they…?" Harry could hear professor Slughorn asking, but the answers were blurred by his embarrassment and Riddle next words.

"So, how do you want to do this? I researched with the library books about Veritaserum, I though you could manage to find more information in your library at home, and then we could share what we got…"

Harry was trying his best to follow what the Slytherin was talking about, while simultaneously listening what was said behind his back about him. Truly he did not understand either conversation.

"Harry? POTTER!"

Harry snapped his eyes, currently resting on a particular large burn mark on top of the brown table, finally staring into Riddle's dark orbs.

"uh yes, I agree"

"You agree that we should burn Hogwarts down, or to the part where we have two twins and call them Verita and Sierum?"

Harry gaped at Tom, green eyes opening to the impossible.

"wait… what?"

Riddle was staring at him completely serious, his long fingers tipping annoyingly on the table, showing the impatience of the Slytherin.

"How can we have kids, we are both men"

Riddle just laughed. Harry looked at him, feeling his neck and checks getting increasingly red by the second.

"So, the only thing that sounded odd for you, was that we are both males?"

Harry smiled, finally letting himself laugh a bit. A real laugh.

"I apologize. I was just…"

"… listening to all the gossip about us going on here, and in the whole school?" Riddle finished the phrase for him, observing him with still a lingering smile from the laugh before. Harry couldn't help but notice that, now that he though about it, this was the first time he really saw Riddle laugh, and it was quite nice. It made him look less perfect and more human.

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry. I used the word _date_ and now everybody is up my ass…"

Riddle chuckled again, Harry shoot him a hard gaze

"NOT literally. Merlin Riddle, you are so not helping."

"You do not need to apologize. Gossip spread around the school, and I heard a fair share of them about myself over the years. Honestly, having Gryffindor King ask me out and drooling madly after me, it's an accomplishment. I can checkmark this conquest from the list of things to do before graduating."

Harry just shook his head, but he couldn't help throwing a grateful smile at Riddle. If the Slytherin was no bothered at all by the rumors, why should he?

"I really did not ask to join you and Slughorn for you. I want to learn that potion too"

Riddle nodded, again staring deep in his eyes, never blinking. Harry felt nervous immediately. There was something in Riddle's eyes that made it very unconfortable for Harry to stare right back.

"I know what you want. It's too bad you will not succeed"

Harry's face went from surprised to dark, and he forced himself to hide how annoyed he was at the comment.

"No offense Riddle, but that is my business, and you know nothing of the war, as far as I am aware"

"I'll admit I know way less about what's happening in the war, and way less about Auror training than you. But I am a Slytherin, and a very good one at it"

Harry leaned forward; something in the way tom voice was whispering in a velvet tone, made him feel like he was being let in on a big secret.

"It's no secret that Slytherin has the biggest amount of pureblood children, and that many of this families favor dark magic. You know how to defend yourself, and how to attack with ministry approved spells. I know how dark magic works, and I can guarantee you do not stand a chance"

"Are you telling me you practice the dark arts?" Harry asked, his tone harsher than he wanted too.

"I never said that, Potter" Harry flinched, noticing the switch to his last name.

"I was trying to help, but I see you are as close minded as everybody else" Riddle stood up from the chair, leaving Harry to stare at him.

"As I said before, when you did not listen to me, I will start to write down a plan for the essay, you get somebody to send you books from your library, and also start to write something down. If we can get this done before next class, we shall be able to meet after that to share all the information."

And after that, Riddle walked away.

Harry followed the Slytherin with his eyes, calculating inside his mind what had just being said.

It was rather unusual for a Slytherin to expose himself that way, and although Riddle did not truly say something that could incriminate himself, it was more than what consciousness would suggest.

Why?

And what was Riddle implying exactly?

Harry stood up, walking to sit next to Hermione, never letting his gaze fall away from Riddle. The Slytherin was now directing a conversation between the students around Slughorn, but the smile he wore was nothing like the laugh he shared before.

Somehow, Harry though he just had a glimpse into who Tom Riddle really was, and he was not sure why, but he wanted to know more.

* * *

**DRACO POV**

Draco was sure this year was going to drive him insane.

He knew he should just forget that Potter ever existed, forget that Riddle existed, and enjoy his life as far away from the drama that was _for sure_ going to come up soon.

He should really do it.

One look in Potter direction convinced him that he could not.

For the last three days Potter had being throwing stares at Riddle.

That was irritating enough.

It troubled him that the stares were very calculating, almost in a true Slytherin manner. But he guessed he had to be thankful that they were not love-sick. That would have just being a terribly sad joke.

Truly Draco was not surprised that Potter was sizing up Riddle, something must have happened and now Harry was probably trying to figure out what to do. Or something on those lines.

Since the stares started after the Slug meeting, Draco had no doubt something must have happened there.

Draco had been invited in the past, but Tom Riddle's dislike towards him had him fall out of Slughorn's graces.

Draco had a twisted faith in Harry's intelligence: on one side he did though Potter was way too trustworthy, but he also had experience on his skin that Harry was smart, resourceful and far from being easily manipulated. He counted on this against whatever Riddle was planning.

Feeling annoyed, Draco stood up and headed towards the common rooms, sitting on a chair and starting to do his charms papers.

* * *

"Like Potter stands a chance with Tom"

Draco was almost done, and it had to be around 10pm, when the voice of Pansy Parkinson distracted his line of thoughts.  
Turning slightly, he saw Riddle's crew entering the common room, following their leader.

Riddle sat on a big, green chair. It was the most elaborate of the common room, looking more like a throne than a comfy chair to rest. Draco had always found that particular chair appealing, but once he tried to sit there, he had realized it was most uncomfortable.

Either Riddle had a distorted sense of comfort, or he just liked it for the symbol.

Draco knew it was the latter.

The rest of the Slytherin sat scattered in front of Riddle: some on the two couches, some on some chairs. Second and third years moved fast to leave them spaces, knowing well the hierarchy.

"Why don't you teach him a lesson?" Pansy asked directly to Tom, but the Slytherin was paying no attention to her, he was staring outside one of the windows, directly into the depths of the lake.

"Do you need him for something?" Blaise Zabini asked him, at that finally caught Riddle attention. He smirked, moving his gaze on the lots of them.

"That sounds awfully wrong. You make it sound like I just use people"

All the Slytherins smiled slyly at this, Draco rolled his eyes, staring at the paper to avoid being seen. How moronic, they were also just used.

"Dipped is following Dumbledore's advises and trying to unite the houses. What better way to show my approval of this then socialize with the golden boy? Dumbledore can tell me nothing, Potter is his all time favorite after all" Tom commented with a velvet, soft voice that remembered the hissing of a snake.

"What if Potter wants more though?" Pansy continued her line of though.  
Draco smiled, glancing at the lot of them from the corner of his eye.

Evidently the poor, ugly girl just wanted to make sure nobody laid his or her dirty hands on her Tom. Except Tom was not hers at all.

The other Slytherins laughed evilly at this, like it was pathetic. Riddle expression was perfectly neutral, nothing to give away what he was thinking.

Draco felt his interest piqued up, and dropped his pencil to follow the conversation, trying not to show his interest. He was not the only one; a lot of Slytherins were listening to what Tom Riddle was saying. It was normal.

"He's cute" Daphne Greengrass commented, with an amused expression, voice filled with sarcastic mirth "I mean, if I had to pick a Gryffinfor to look at, after Baston left, I would pick Potter."

"Why would you ever have to pick a Gryffindor?" Pansy answered in disgust, clearly not approving this line of thoughts.

"Besides, if he fancy Tom, clearly he is not interested in girls"

"Bullshit, Potter made out hardcore with Chan last year. I saw them multiple times in the astronomy tower. Irritating, as I was there with the same intention, and I found the room occupied" Pucey commented, making Flint laugh out loud.

"With who were you?"

Draco observed how Riddle was not paying attention to the conversation that was going on, moving from gossip to gossip, yet it seemed like nothing escaped his hear, and he could always remember everything that was said when he needed it. Draco wished he was as good at it.

Riddle moved slightly in his chair, crossing elegantly his leg, and that was enough to make the conversation stop, having every follower and non-stare at him. Draco hated himself for it, but he was also staring.

When Riddle did not say anything, Blaise broke the silence.

"What shall we do regarding the rumors? I mean, they are spreading."

Tom stood up, stretching himself elegantly, as if he was tired of everything. Or everyone.

"Let them be. I'm not bothered by little gossips; you may do however you please, just…

Don't involve Potter directly" and with that Riddle left, and the conversation rose.

Draco squeezed his eyes, biting his lower lips.

What game was Riddle playing? What did he want to do with Harry?

He closed his book rapidly, heading for his dorm, and he was walking up the circular stairs when a soft voice whispered just behind him

"I always though there was something off with the way you started at Potter, I never realized why until now."

Draco went rigid, and forcing his face not to show any emotion, he turned; face to face with Riddle.

"I have no ide…"

"Malfoy has it bad. Oh, it must just kill you inside that Potter is more interested in me than you"

Draco squeezed his hands until they became white.

"He is not stupid. You won't be able to use him like you do with them"

Denial wasn't even an option anymore.

"You mean, like I do with you?" Riddle answered, glaring sadistically at him.

Draco hated himself for feeling scared. But he was a Malfoy, and would not let this humiliate him more than necessary.

"I wish to sleep, Riddle. Do you need something?"

Tom smiled at him, and Draco swore it was the devil smile.  
Why did Riddle have to hate him so much? He seemed to particularly enjoy ruining his life.

"This makes it all the more fun" and with that, Riddle backed off, entering his private room, as a prefect of Slytherin.

Draco went up in the 6th year dorm, knowing he will not get any sleep tonight.

* * *

**AN=** I know prefects do not have private room in Gryffindor, but because it was convenient for me, I decided Slytherin do. I imagine Salazar was a bit more excessive than the other founders ;)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let em know what you think about it! :)  
See you next week :D  
Deb


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** All You Wanted  
**Paring: **Harry/Tom, one sided Draco/Harry  
**Genre:** AU, Romance, slight Angst on Draco's point of view. SLASH, you are advised!  
Don't like, don't read!

**Rating:** I used M so far because of couple of bad words. In the future there could be sexual themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. This is written merely for fun.

**Chapter: **5/? (It will get long :D )

**AN:** Again thank you for reviewing! I usually thank people by PM, but for the people commenting as "guests", I would really like to thank you with all my heart for taking the time and leaving me a comment. It's greatly appreciated and it makes my day!  
Also thank you so much for favorites and story alert! Last chapter had a lot of author favorite: that made me feel all fluffy and warm inside :D

* * *

**TOM POV**

Tom took a piece of bacon in his mouth, and was chewing on it slowly.

He did not interact with Harry since the Slug Club meeting.

He knew the Gryffindor would not be easy to win over as an ally, and he needed the right incentive to pull this off.

Since Slughorn conversation was evidently not enough, he was patiently waiting the right moment. It wasn't like he had nothing to do in the meantime: he had to get the ritual started before the next full moon, and he still missed coupled of ingredients.

He also had to answer couple mails from the front of the war, with reports about how was it going, and especially enchantments used.

He was not a dark lord yet, but he was working on expanding his contacts.

Luckily for him, many of his privileged classmates had family in the ministry, and those always had fresh news about the war. About things the newspaper was not talking about.

Yes, he wanted to eliminate Grindelwald, but that did not mean he could not learn something from the current dark lord before eliminating him. It was such a waste of talent to not grab whatever he could from the German wizard.

And if all of this wasn't enough, he had his new entertainment to distract himself with.

Taking another piece of bacon, Tom let his eyes scan over the table, observing the Sytherins interacting with each other. Luckily it was well known that he was to be left alone at breakfast, so nobody was bothering him with useless talks.

His eyes stopped on the figure of Malfoy, noticing how the blonde was staring at the Gryffindor table from the corner of his eyes. Then, the grey eyes moved, staring into his own black ones. Tom offered him a twisted smile, lifting his glass to take a sip of grape juice, without taking his look off the blonde.

Very slowly, Tom moved his dark gaze over the figure of Harry Potter, noticing how the Gryffindor was animatedly talking with Finnegan and Waesley about something, moving his hands. Tom would have never talked like that, it was just too obvious and definitely not that class, but he got to admit to himself that it somehow befitted Harry's personality and figure. The pureblood who does not care, because he does not have to.

Tom turned back to Draco, a sardonic smile on his face.

Malfoy obsessively stared at his food after that, much to Tom's gratification.

The prefect never liked the young Malfoy. He found him a coward, with no backbone, and the fact that this little blond had the assumption to take _his_ place as the king of Slitherin was just disgraceful. And, even if Tom was reluctant to admit it to himself, he truly just disliked the blonde. Something rubbed him off the wrong way, and, unfortunately for Malfoy, he had the power to make his life a living hell if he so wanted.

There was a sick pleasure in knowing Malfoy fancied Potter, and the entire school believed Potter fancied him.

It made him almost wish it was true.

* * *

**HARRY POV**

Harry entered the potion class feeling rather restless.

The last time he interacted with his potion partner hadn't gone that well, and he would have preferred to avoid another confrontation.

Truly he was irritated by Riddle behavior. What did Riddle know about anything?

He had no connection to the war, and, as far as Harry was concerned, he had no connection to Harry himself.

The Slytherin did not know him at all, and never showed any interest in him, aside from the random, freakishly stares he got at the duelist club.

Last week, the Slytherin had never looked at him twice.

With a quick glance, Harry could see the back of Riddle, already sitting at their desk.

Smiling one last time at Ron and Hermione, the Gryffindor walked up to the desk, sitting down with a loud _tonf_.

"Goodmorning Harry"

Riddle voice was polite and neutral; the Slytherin did not even turn to greet him.

Harry bit his lower lip, searching in his notes.

"I got a lot of books from Remus, and they had many interesting facts about Veritasierum. Especially regarding how it is seen in other cultures.

Britain is one of the only countries that allow its use, even if by the aurors only.

It took me two days to extract all the information"

Harry said all in one phrase, never stopping.

Riddle finally turned toward him, a slight, amused smirk on his face.

"you did your homework"

Harry opened his eyes is surprise at the light mockery in the other's tone.

"Did you think I was a slacker?"

"No, quite the opposite actually. But is my understanding that usually Granger helps you doing the research. And now you did it alone"

Harry lifted his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Your assumptions about me grow day by day Riddle"

"And your assumption about Slytherins are so solidified in your mind by the way you grow up and the people you surround yourself with, that there is not even a way for them to grow anymore"

Harry observed Riddle in silence, calculating the hard look he was receiving.

He would not deny the fact that was not a big fan of Slytherins, they were sly, manipulative and generally disliked Gryffindors back.

"Are you implying something here?"  
Harry's voice was no more than a whisper, but his tone was stiff and defensive.

"I don't know _Harry_" and his name was whispered back at him, dripping derision.

Harry couldn't help but notice that the other had a velvety quality to his voice that Harry's would never have.

"Did you imply something about me last time we talked?"

Harry felt the urgent need to run his hands through his hairs.  
Why did they have to work with the other houses again? Ah, yes… building a community. New friendship.

Harry sneered at himself, his thoughts saturated with sarcasm. This was for sure headed towards a _great friendship_.

"Look Riddle, you told me I'm not good enough. How did you expect me to react? Pleased? Of course I was pissed off"

Tom just stared back at him, and it was almost like the Slytherin was spacing out.

Only Harry knew that could not be the case.

"I was trying to help you"

Harry lifted the side of his mouth in an unbelieving smile, but he felt his anger slowly disappear.

"Why is that? You don't seem like the type that cares so much about people you don't know"

Riddle eyes sharpened again, zooming. Harry could have sworn the black eyes had a slight reddish quality in the black irises. It must have been the scarcely illuminated part of the castle.

Harry could not react. In a second Riddle was in his personal space, face close to the other faces, eye to eye.

One hand softly holding his right bicep through the school uniform.

"Again assumptions" Riddle said this in his regular tone, before his voice dropped.

"Maybe you are just too pretty to let go to waste".

Harry opened his mouth in what was probably a perfect O, not even embarrassed.

Did he understand the whisper well?

"Oh, so it is true. Oh that is so great!"

Harry abruptly turned, facing the figure of Slughorn standing in the entrance of the class, and the stares of all his classmates.

"I found it marvelous. That is an example of great acceptance. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, and which Slytherin and Gryffindor. Uhuh" Continued Slughorn, winking at him and Tom before walking to the front of the class to begin the lesson.

Harry's eyes met Ron's first. Then Hermione's. Then everybody else. Hell, even Malfoy was staring at him not commenting. Bad sign.

And then he just blushed.

* * *

"Shall we meet in the library to work on the essay?  
Riddle smooth voice asked him while he was packing everything away.

For the whole lesson Harry had felt the eyes of his classmates on his back, but he had tried to brush it off and acted normally with Riddle. As normal as he could after being called pretty. Thank Merlin nobody heard that part.

"Yes, but I have quidditch practice before the game this weekend"

Riddle showed no reaction at the words, like he could not care less.  
_Or he already knew it_, Harry though feeling uncomfortable, but trying not to show it.

"I'll owl you, trying to find a time that fits both of us"

"Harry…"

He spun around, nothing Hermione and Ron waiting him at the door.

"'coming!" And, nodding at Riddle one last time, Harry sprinted out of the class as fast as possible.

They walked in silence for few steps.

"Harry…" Hermione started as soon as they reached the stares to leave the dungeons.

"Please. I know what you all though, but it's not that"

"… that?" Ron voiced echoed his, a question hanging in there.

"I do not fancy him" Harry answered, lips thigh and harsh voice.

"I know but… it is strange you know. I can understand what the others think.

After today, the rumors will increase again"

Harry let his shoulders succumb to the exasperation, and sent a pleading look in the directions of his two best friends.

"Please guys. I told you we had a sort of fight at the Slug Club, today was round two"

Hermione nodded, but Harry could read in the brown eyes of the girl that she was still full of doubts and questions. He just did not want to deal with them right now.

Ron was way more accepting, putting his hands on Harry shoulder and squeezing it tightly to show his support.

* * *

**DRACO POV**

It was evening, and Draco was eating his dinner in a rather grim mood, a constant lately.

He was obstinately forcing himself to listen to Crabbe and Goyle discussion about what happened to Longbottom during charms, but he wasn't actively participating in it.

He was keeping his thoughts as far as possible from Potter, Riddle and his classmates in general.

Then he heard the sound of an owl.

He lifted his eyes to the roof of the great hall.

Another owl.

Another own.

Another 15 owls.

Another…

Merln's beard…

The entire great hall was filled with flying owls, dropping newspaper everywhere.

He quickly glanced at the professors, but they seemed as surprised as the students, all scrambling to grab a newspaper.

A special edition?

_At night?_

Draco had a dreadful feeling inside his guts.

This had never happened before. And for the Daily Prophet to send owls in the late evening, something must have happened.

And he was not stupid enough to believe it was the wedding of the minister.

Draco reached out, and grabbed one of the newspapers.

Unfolding it, he was faced with a defined picture of a wizard smirking, bowing in mockery, almost as he knew the picture was taken.

Grindelwald.

**_Surprise_**_** attack on France. The invasion has begun.**_

_ Today, in the late afternoon, Gridelwarld's followers attacked the border of Magical France, succeeding in destroying the defense and advancing._

_Although we don't know yet the details, it is clear that Grindlewald's forces were far more superior than expected, and France did not stand a chance._

_What makes this attack even more disturbing is the fact that Grindelwald himself participated in it. He was seen fighting, and voices say that the Drak lord himself was the murderer of the head chief of French Aurors, Umbrie Chatin. It was confirmed the death of the brilliant witch between 5 to 6pm today. _

_Grindelwald let a message with his followers, declaring that any country that tried to stop him by helping the German or, now, France resistance would be attacked next._

_We are all aware that our Auror department is helping in the war, actively participating in it._

_Are we next?_

_As a direct message against our nation, Grindelwald had gravely injured one of our best duelists: Sirius Black._

_He is now recovered in a French magical hospital in Paris. _

_We have no news of his current condition._

_Should the ministry bring back Britain's Auror. We may need them here soon enough._

_All the signs are there._

_Helping Germany was Britain biggest mistake, and it may send us direct into the war_

_More news soon,_

_Yours truly,_

_Rita Skeeter. _

_Pg.4 = Sirius Black. Is he still our best Dueler?_

_Pg.5 = What about Dumbledore?_

Draco lifted his gaze, a thrill running through his body.

And it felt very much like terror.

* * *

**TOM POV**

Tom finished reading the article, feeling excited like very few times in his life before.

It was happening.

It was real. And it all fitted inside his master-plan.

Well, a bit earlier than he had planned, but he could work with it.

He stared at the Gryffindor table, noticing how pale Potter looked.

Hands clinched in frustration. Lips tight.

The Gryffindor stood up and stormed out of the great hall, not even waiting for Weasley and Granger to catch up with him.

Tom grinned, humming as the chaos was erupting between the students and the teacher.

Oh yes_, he could definitely work with this. _

* * *

**AN=** Crazy short I know, but I'm leaving for a trip and I wanted to update with what I had so far! If not tou would have waited too long!

Now things start to kick in, finally :D

Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did :D


End file.
